10, 11, and Forever
by severuel
Summary: sepuluh, sebelas, dan selamanya denganmu. (Chanbaek/YAOI/Canon/614day gift)


Studionya sudah siap. Semua sudah siap. Tapi ia tak bergerak. Tetap duduk di kursinya sambil mengangguk dan bergumam mengikuti musik. Lagu lawas Coldplay, Everglow, mengalun pelan. Jadi temannya.

Di depannya komputer menyala. Dan ia yg seharusnya memulai recording, malah bernostalgia. Membuka sebuah folder yg telah lama ia simpan disana. Satu yg ia namai "Don't Open - 비밀이야" dan berada di dalam folder yg ada di dalam folder dan ada di dalam folder lagi.

Senyum nya mengembang kala satu kali klik, seluruh gambar dan video terpampang berjejer.

Satu di ujung kiri atas jadi tujuan pertamanya. Sebuah gambar. Tulisan tangannya yg jelek dan tak beraturan. Dengan coretan disana sini dan judul besar besar diatas; "10"

Kini ia tertawa. Menatap gambar itu dengan binar mata memantulkan sesuatu.

Tangannya mengambil gitar di ujung ruangan. Membuka folder musiknya, dan memainkan lagu tersebut. Dengan sebuah audio yg memperdengarkan suaranya sendiri (iya, dulu dia merekam suaranya sendiri untuk lagu ini) sebagai vokal utama.

Lalu liriknya mengalun perlahan. Ia terkekeh ditengah permainan gitarnya.

Ia yg berusia 19 tahun terdengar begitu lugu. Suaranya juga menggema. Dia ingat dulu ia merekamnya di kamar mandi. Tak mau di temukan oleh siapapun.

Tak lantang, terdengar tidak percaya diri, tapi kepuasan didalam suara nya terdengar begitu jelas.

Dan yg terpenting,"Cinta" itu bisa ia rasakan. Excitement nya.

Ia kembali tersenyum.

* * *

**"Hey**, kau sudah dengar? Byun Baekhyun akan datang hari ini!"

Kyungsoo memberitahu dengan suara penuh gembira. Mendudukkan diri ditengah lingkaran temannya yg sedang beristirahat sebentar dari latihan.

Mendengar kalimatnya itu, Kris hampir tersedak oleh air yg ia minum.

"Yeol, kau dengar itu? Byun baekhyun akan datang hari ini!"

Dan disana barulah Chanyeol tersadar. Ia melotot tak percaya. Kris tertawa sambil menggoncangkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan erat yg tidak lucu sama sekali. Ia terlalu besar untuk melakukan hal hal manis seperti itu.

"Sungguhan?! Sungguhan, soo? Kau dengar dari mana?"

Chanyeol tak bisa sembunyikan bahagianya. Kris kini bersiul menggoda. Luhan dan Jongin sudah tertawa heboh seperti tak ada hari esok.

"Aku melewati ruang staff barusan. Tak sengaja dengar pembicaraan mereka."

Oh gosh.

Chanyeol menganga. Kemudian tertawa dan membiarkan tubuh kurusnya digoncangkan berkali kali /kali ini oleh Zitao./

Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak sabar untuk bertemu.

Dia mengikuti audisi beberapa minggu lalu. Kemudian namanya terkenal di kalangan trainee karena nilai yg ia dapatkan begitu tinggi. Beberapa staff diam diam merekam nya saat ia bernyanyi di hadapan TVXQ. Dan video nya tersebar cepat. Semua orang takjub oleh suara indahnya. Mereka bahagia bukan main saat tahu Baekhyun lolos audisi dan akan segera datang untuk dijadikan trainee. Chanyeol adalah salah satunya. Atau bahkan ia lah yg paling bahagia.

Dia hanya sangat sangat menyukai suara itu. Chanyeol ingin jadi temannya. Ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Dan akhirnya hari ini tiba. Pemuda hebat itu akan datang, dan menjadi bagian dari team nya.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Setelah lama melamun ia pamit pergi. Mendapat anggukan dari guru dance nya dan seruan seperti "jangan terlalu lama kita akan segera mulai lagi" dari Junmyeon.

Chanyeol benar ke kamar mandi. Tapi tak lama. Ia hanya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan membenarkan poni. Berpose beberapa kali setelah itu keluar. Jaga jaga takut Byun Baekhyun tiba tiba datang dan memasuki ruang latihan. Ia harus terlihat pantas dihadapan teman barunya nanti.

Di koridor panjang saat ia akan kembali ke ruangan, tak sengaja ia bertemu Taeyeong, Salah satu trainee yg ia kenal, berlari dengan senyum sumringah.

"Hey, Taeyong. Kau terlihat begitu bahagia. Naik kelas lagi, eh?"

Ia bercanda. Taeyeong menggeleng. Masih tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja bertemu trainee bersuara merdu itu."

"Byun baekhyun maksudmu?"

Lalu taeyeong mengangguk penuh antusias. Chanyeol tak butuh waktu lama untuk bertanya dimana ia. pemuda 185cm itu berlari kecil menuju tempat yg Taeyeong sebutkan.

Di lobi ia menemukan seseorang.

Duduk sendiri dengan kepala yg menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Serta sebuah tas di punggungnya.

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegup dan ia tak tahu untuk apa degup itu.

Si pemuda kecil terlihat manis sekali. Chanyeol ingat anak anjing setelah memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia punya droopy eyes dan hidung yg lucu. Bibirnya membentuk huruf S dalam hangul dan dia heran bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa terlihat lucu begini?

Chanyeol melihat sekitarnya. Melihat seorang staff menghampiri baekhyun dan memberikan sesuatu padanya kemudian menjelaskan beberapa hal. Saat staff itu pergi dan Byun Baekhyun seorang diri disana, terlihat kebingungan menatap gedung yg besar dan luas itu, Chanyeol tahu itu kesempatan yg Bagus. Ia segera mendekat.

"Hai. Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Itu kalimat pertama yg ia ucapkan dengan senyum sumringah khas nya. Dan bisa ia lihat pemuda itu terlihat kaget. Sebelum kemudian membalas senyumnya dengan senyum di bibir dan senyum di kedua mata.

"Iya."

"Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama."

Chanyeol tahu ia bodoh. Tapi tak tahu ia akan sebodoh ini. Maksudku, siapa yg akan mengucapkan kalimat itu keras keras pada org yg ia kegumi, dan baru kau temui? Terlebih orang tersebut adalah laki laki dan kalimatnya bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman?

Oke. Terserah. Chanyeol hanya sedang terlalu bersemangat.

"Eum- kau trainee disini?"

Byun baekhyun bertanya malu malu. Dengan tawa kecil dan ekspresi lucunya memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah.

Chanyeol diam. Menatapnya tepat di mata.

Keduanya saling tatap begitu dan Chanyeol menghitungnya dalam hati.

1

2

3

_Hey, dia terlihat humoris._

5

6

7

8

_Mau tidak ya, berteman denganku?_

10

.

10 detik, dan ia menemukan pancar itu.

Dia lucu, pikir Chanyeol. Dia akan bersamaku selamanya, Ia yakin sekali.

"Oh, ya! Aku juga trainee disini."

Kemudian percakapan selanjutnya tercipta. Sangat lancar dan natural. Keduanya berjalan bersama memasuki gedung lebih dalam. Dan Chanyeol tak ingat kapan ia terakhir kali se-excited ini.

Di depan pintu ruang latihan siang itu Baekhyun sempat berhenti. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap teman barunya dengan wajah heran.

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak. Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya sedang gugup."

Dia tersenyum tapi senyum nya tak mencapai mata. Chanyeol bisa lihat tangannya bergerak memainkan ujung sweater nya. Ia berani bertaruh Baekhyun pasti berkeringat dingin. Dan chanyeol mengerti.

Pelan pergelangan tangan baekhyun ia genggam. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Mereka akan senang bertemu denganmu. Rileks, oke?"

Ada beberapa detik jeda. Sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. Lalu ia masuk bersama Chanyeol. Dan segalanya dimulai dari sana.

Saat latihan berakhir Chanyeol tak mampu menahan diri. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yg ia temukan didalam ruangan. Sesuatu yg ia beri nama "10".

Dia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menyanyikan lagu pendek yg ia tulis. Alasannya sederhana. Chanyeol pelupa. Dan ia selalu mengapresiasi setiap hal yg muncul di kepalanya. Semua. Jadi lagu sederhana hasil excitement nya ini juga perlu disimpan. Diingat.

Dan ia Malu. Takut ada yg dengar. Dia tak pandai menciptakan lagu. Suaranya tak semerdu suara Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini ia hanya tak bisa menghandle perasaan nya sendiri.

..

_10 seconds, and i see the light_

_10 seconds, and you are here_

_Smiling at me_

_Right by my side_

_""_

* * *

Segalanya. Termasuk gambar gambar dan video selanjutnya di folder itu, semua berawal dari sana.

Oh lihat betapa ini sangat konyol. Ia tertawa melihat seluruh isi folder itu. Byun baekhyun memegang hidupnya sekuat ini. Dengan pengaruh sebesar ini.

Kini mouse nya ia scroll ke bawah. Berhenti di beberapa foto untuk sekedar melirik. Mencari satu yg paling ia ingat. Salah satu hal yg paling berkesan dalam hidupnya. Yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Yang paling ia rindu.

Disana. Foto dan videonya berdampingan dibaris ke sepuluh.

Ada 12 orang berdiri bersisian. Dengan senyum gugup namun lugu. Wajah wajah yg siap menerima tantangan. Yang menanti masa depan mereka dengan binar polos di mata. Yang tak tahu apa apa namun berharap banyak. Yang tak tahu bahwa hari itu mereka tengah membuka lembar pertama sejarah. Tak tahu mereka akan jadi satu dari yg terhebat.

**_8 April 2012._**

Chanyeol mengarahkan kursor pada videonya. Pandang matanya jatuh secara otomatis pada sosok kecil nomor tiga dari kanan. Ia tersenyum. Tak sadar telunjuk kanannya terangkat menyentuh layar komputer tepat di wajah indahnya.

Kemudian ia menemukan dirinya sendiri. Dan tak mampu menahan tawa.

Dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan rambut itu. Dia ingat dia sedikit tak rela hair stylist nya membuatnya memiliki rambut seperti itu.

Tapi ia juga ingat hari itu Baekhyun tersenyum padanya sambil memuji.

Dan Chanyeol jadi manusia paling percaya diri sejagat Raya.

Ia ingat sesuatu terjadi sebelum ia menaiki stage. Tapi ia ingat baekhyun disana untuk memberinya pegangan.

Dan Chanyeol jadi manusia paling bersinar diatas muka bumi.

* * *

**Ruang** make up mereka penuh oleh manusia. Ada banyak orang berseliweran. Para manager, staff, belasan stylish, semua disana dengan wajah tegang. Chanyeol duduk di ujung ruangan sambil memainkan kuku jarinya. Sedang menahan tangis.

15 menit lagi mereka akan tampil di panggung. Debut. Resmi menjadi idol grup. Menemui para penggemar yg sudah menunggu dengan sorak. Juga penstick silver yg menyala cantik.

Dan disini Park Chanyeol baru saja kehilangan separuh bahagianya. Oleh satu komentar yg baru saja ia baca di sebuah portal berita.

_"Dia terlihat sangat jelek tapi merasa begitu tampan hanya karena SNSD menjadikannya model di music Video mereka? Bertaruh denganku, visual nya lah satu satunya hal yg membawanya masuk SM. Wajahnya tak terlihat seperti orang yg pandai menyanyi."_

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Merasakan matanya memanas lagi. Tapi ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Make up dan rambutnya sudah siap. Dia tak boleh merusak kerja keras semua orang hanya karena jiwa pecundang nya.

"Chanyeol! Mau ikut aku, tidak? Jongdae mengajakku mengintip panggung!"

Lamunannya buyar oleh suara melengking penuh semangat Baekhyun. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan. Dihadiahi tawa beberapa staff dan para anggota. Chanyeol diam diam menyentuh ujung matanya dengan ujung telunjuk. Memeriksa apa ada sedikit saja yg lolos. Dan ia tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi saat mendapati matanya masih kering. Dia berhasil menahan.

"Chanyeol-

"Hey, Baek. Mau kemana katamu tadi?"

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan menyapanya dengan wajah gembira dibuat buat. Dan mungkin Baekhyun mnenyadari itu. Ia mengernyit sebentar. Sebelum kemudian senyum lucunya ia berikan sebagai imbalan.

"Kedepan. Mengintip panggung. Mau tidak?"

Baekhyun kini memainkan alis. Pura pura tuli saat Junmyeon dan manager Youngmin memperingatkannya bahwa itu tak boleh di lakukan. Fans akan melihat mereka dan itu akan merusak mood, keduanya bilang. Baekhyun tak peduli.

"Byun baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Jadi tidak, hah?!"

Dan teriakan jongdae di ambang pintu mungkin memberi keberanian lebih pada Baekhyun, karena yg Chanyeol rasakan setelahnya adalah pergelangan tangannya di tarik dengan tawa khas yg lebih kecil menggema memenuhi ruangan. Chanyeol tersenyum juga. Berjalan dibelakangnya dan tertawa sambil sesekali menyahuti candaan Jongdae.

Mereka berdiri di belakang panggung dan membungkuk berkali kali dengan senyum manis setiap ada staff yg bertanya apa yg sedang mereka lakukan. Mereka mengintip para fans dan terkagum kagum melihat penstick cantik yg mereka pegang. Jongdae sibuk mencari fans yg membawa banner bertuliskan namanya dan ia akan menahan teriakan senang saat menemukannya.

"Chanyeol, kau lihat itu?"

Baekhyun menunjuk seorang fans yg mengangkat hand banner bertuliskan "찬열3" saat Jongdae sudah pergi seorang diri ke sisi panggung yg lain. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar menemukan itu.

"Lalu itu?"

Baekhyun menunjuk satu lagi.

"Dan itu. Dan yang itu. Dan satu yg disana? Dan gadis itu. Dan hand banner kuning itu."

Chanyeol mengikuti setiap arah yg baekhyun tunjuk dan selalu tersenyum menemukan setiap orang membawa namanya dengan wajah bersemangat.

"Masih ada banyak lagi jika kau berjalan diantara mereka. Kita hanya lihat baris terdepan saja."

Baekhyun bergumam. Kemudian dengan satu helaan nafas ia berbalik. Berhadap hadapan dengan Chanyeol. Mendongak dan menatapnya lembut.

"Ada banyak sekali orang yg menyukaimu."

Pemuda itu menarik satu telinga Chanyeol main main. Tertawa melihat yg lebih tinggi mencoba menghindar dengan wajah kaget nya yg lucu.

"Aku tahu apa yg sedang kau lakukan tadi sambil menunggu giliran make up. Aku tahu sampah macam apa yg kau temukan. Aku tahu kenapa kau tak langsung tersenyum saat ku hampiri."

Baekhyun masih tersenyum. Masih menatapnya dengan mata tersenyum. Masih membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Mereka menyukaimu. Mereka mendukungmu. Mereka tahu kau tak sehebat kyungsoo, tak sehebat Jongin, tapi mereka disini untuk memberimu doa. Memberimu dukungan. Mencintaimu seperti apapun dirimu. Mengagumimu dan selalu disini untukmu. Mereka menyukaimu karena kau adalah kau. Pesonamu yg membawa mereka kesini. Bukan orang lain. Dirimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Menunduk. Menyembunyikan matanya yg tiba-tiba basah.

"Jangan fokus pada satu orang, Chanyeol. Kau punya ribuan orang lain yg akan berteriak histeris untukmu setiap kau tersenyum. Siapapun dia yg menulis komentar itu, percayalah padaku, dia telah melewatkan satu Bintang terang. Dia melewatkan satu manusia paling bertalenta dalam hidupnya. Dan berani bertaruh, dia akan menyesali itu di akhir nanti."

Baekhyun kini terkekeh. Membawa dua ujung telunjuk nya untuk menghapus air mata Chanyeol yg hampir jatuh. Dan hanya dengan gerakan konyol seperti itu, hanya itu, Chanyeol telah menemukan lagi tawanya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan berterimakasih di telinga si kecil.

"Bersamaku, bersama mereka yg mencintaimu, mari tunjukkan pada pecundang itu bahwa ia telah rugi."

Dan kalimat terakhir baekhyun sebelum pelukan mereka terlepas hari itu memberi Chanyeol sejuta alasan.

Alasan untuk bertahan. Untuk tersenyum dan berani menatap ke depan. Untuk melantangkan suara dan memperkenalkan diri dihadapan ribuan orang.

Untuk terus melangkah. Untuk bahagia.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yg telah ia lakukan. Baekhyun tak tahu ia baru saja menanam bahagia. Mengembalikan senyuman pada sinar redup di sekitarnya. Ia tak tahu ia bersinar seterang itu. Ia tak tahu ia seindah itu.

Chanyeol bertekat memberitahunya suatu hari nanti.

_.._

_This moment feels like I was born as a child who knew nothing_

_I closed my eyes again in case it would be a dream_

_You were standing in front of my desperate self and praying_

_Just once, I want to walk side by side with you_

_""_

* * *

Video berakhir. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sendiri sambil mengusap mata. Memutar sekali lagi beberapa part dan tersenyum. Ia melihat 11 anggota lainnya dan membuat note di kepala untuk mengajak dinner bersama nanti.

Lantas kursor nya ia gerakkan lagi. Mencari sesuatu yg cerah. Hell he doesn't wanna cry again. Chanyeol tak bisa menerima energi negatif begini. Tak bisa dibiarkan.

Tapi kemudian perkiraan nya benar. Emosinya sudah terbawa oleh kesedihan yg ia pikirkan barusan. Chanyeol jadi malas membuka foto atau video apapun. Tak tertarik pada apapun.

Pelan ia menghela nafas. Dan hanya melamun disana. Sampai kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah foto yg di pajang di dinding studio. Fotonya dan Baekhyun. Berpose V didepan kamera. Diambil saat Baekhyun menjadi MC di inkigayo.

Dan ia ingat hari itu. Ia juga ingat hari hari sebelum dan sesudah hari itu. Ingat saat saat itu.

Hari hari terberat dalam hidupnya. Hari hari paling krusial. Saat chanyeol berjuang. Kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan Berusaha menemukannya.

Chanyeol ingin lupa. Tapi tak bisa.

Ada baekhyun di kenangannya.

Dan peraturan nomor kesekian dalam hidupnya;

Semua waktu adalah Indah jika ada Baekhyun didalamnya. Dilarang melupakan.

* * *

**Chanyeol** mendengar pintu kamarnya dibanting. Lalu ia menghela nafas. Memijat pelipisnya sebentar. Menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

Sehun, jongdae, Zitao, dan Jongin menatapnya dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yg berani angkat suara meski ingin. Suasana nya hanya begitu canggung. Mereka tak mungkin berbicara atau bahkan mengeluarkan candaan di saat saat seperti ini. Tidak saat baru saja mereka menyaksikan pertengkaran terhebat /dengan percakapan yg sama sekali tak bisa dikomentari/ didepan mata mereka.

Zitao jadi orang pertama yg bangun. Pergi ke kamarnya sambil menarik Jongdae. Jongin ingin diam disana dan bicara dengan Chanyeol untuk menenangkan pemuda itu, tapi ia menerima sinyal dari mata Sehun, dan ia tahu apa yg harus ia lakukan. Ia menyusul Jongdae dan Zitao beberapa menit setelahnya.

Kini hanya Sehun di sampingnya. Chanyeol tak lagi mampu menahan air mata. Biar Sehun dengar. Biarkan Sehun tahu. Ia tak peduli. Segalanya hanya terlalu berat untuk dihadapi sendiri tanpa menangis. Chanyeol tak bisa.

"Hyung.."

Ia dengar sehun memanggil. Tapi terlalu malu untuk mengangkat wajah. Kalimat baekhyun tadi berputar di kepala. Chanyeol tak tahu ia harus bagaimana.

_"Jika kau tak menyukaiku, bicaralah! Bicara supaya aku tahu! Bicara supaya aku tahu apa yg harus kulakukan!"_

_"Berhenti menjauhiku seperti ini dan bersikap seperti aku adalah hal menjijikkan, Chanyeol!"_

_"Aku juga tak mau menjadi seperti ini. Aku tak ingin jadi seperti ini.."_

_"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku pun tak ingin membuatmu benci."_

_"Maaf. Oke? Aku sedang belajar untuk berhenti. Aku berusaha.."_

Hatinya seperti diremas kuat. Chanyeol tak pernah ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis. Ia tak ingin melihat nya berteriak seperti itu. Tapi lihat apa yg telah ia lakukan?

Semua berawal dari perasaan perasaan aneh itu. Rasa kesal nya saat melihat Baekhyun tertawa lebih banyak bersama orang lain dari pada dengan dirinya. Amarahnya saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum pada orang lain dengan wajah lembut itu. Bahagianya saat baekhyun memeluknya didalam tidur. Dan rasa tak enak hatinya atas malam malam yg ia lalui dengan memikirkan hal hal tak pantas tentang roomate nya itu setiap kali melihat Baekhyun tampak mempesona dengan make up dan kedipan mata.

Chanyeol tak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Dan segala terasa semakin di persulit karena Baekhyun bersikap serupa.

Mereka jadi sering adu mulut oleh hal hal yg /seharusnya/ kecil dan tak jadi masalah. Baekhyun akan mendiamkannya saat ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di studio dengan Kyungsoo. Dia akan marah saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba bercerita tentang beberapa idol perempuan yg mengajaknya berkenalan di backstage inkigayo. Dia sendiri akan kehilangan mood nya setiap kali Baekhyun dan Sehun bercanda sambil saling menggigit satu sama lain di ruang tamu. Dia akan terang terangan mengabaikan eksistensi baekhyun saat pemuda itu memilih untuk tidur bersama Jongin jika Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah.

Segalanya hanya tak terasa benar. Chanyeol tak menemukan jalan. Ia hilang. Tak punya arah.

Dan seminggu lalu apa yg Chanyeol takutkan terjadi.

Mereka berciuman. Ia dan Baekhyun, sahabatnya, teman terbaiknya, pemuda sepertinya, berciuman dengan bibir. Di balkon apartemen setelah merayakan pesta sederhana atas kemenangan grup mereka. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat itu. Yg paling Chanyeol inginkan sekaligus ia takuti.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sebagai seorang lelaki. Bukan teman."

Karena ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, dan tak mau meninggalkan baekhyun begitu saja, tak ingin menyakitinya pula, maka Chanyeol hanya diam. Pura pura mabuk. Kebetulan tangannya sedang menggenggam botol soju sisa pesta. Dan ia ingat betapa hancur wajah Baekhyun setelah melihat reaksi nya. Pemuda itu terlihat shock, lelah, sedih, tapi ada sedikit kelegaan disana.

Lantas esok hari menjemput. Chanyeol tak ingin mendiamkan Baekhyun dan membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Ia tahu betapa penting hal ini. Masalah ini. Maka ia tetap bicara. Dengan jarak.

Sayangnya, jarak yg Chanyeol buat diantara mereka terlalu jauh.

Ia melangkah pergi dari kenyataan terlalu jauh.

Ia menyakiti baekhyun terlalu jauh.

Malam ini sepertinya baekhyun tak lagi kuat. Ia marah. Menangis di hadapan Chanyeol yg sedang berusaha tertawa atas candaan anggota lain. Mengucapkan kata kata yg mungkin akan membuat teman temannya diam dalam kebingungan sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

Chanyeol pun tak tahu. Segalanya terlalu berat.

Ia tak bisa.

"Hyung, lihat aku."

Tangisnya ia paksa berhenti. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan memeluk pundaknya. Menatapnya serius. Tepat dimata. Seperti sedang Mencari setitik saja harapan dan bahagia.

"Aku mengerti apa yg terjadi. Baekhyun hyung sudah bercerita. Aku tahu apa yg terjadi."

Dan Chanyeol, yg telah merasa dirinya hilang ditengah jalan, kini merasakan sebuah ketakutan besar didalam hati. Tidak. Tak mungkin Sehun tahu.

"Aku tahu, Hyung." seolah mengerti ala yg sedang ia pikirkan, Sehun mengkonfirmasi. "Aku tahu, dan aku tak keberatan."

"Kau mengenal dirimu, Hyung. Kau tak pernah kehilangan dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah kau. Ini dirimu. Ini kau. Sebelum aku bicara panjang lebar, tolong terimalah. Cintai dirimu sendiri. Percaya pada hatimu. Ini kau, Hyung."

Chanyeol merasakan tangannya bergetar. Tapi ia diam. Ingin, kali ini saja, mendengarkan orang lain dan menyandarkan hatinya yg lelah pada mereka yg siap mengerti.

"Baekhyun hyung menyukaimu. Dia telah bilang padaku ribuan kali. Tentang betapa ia menyukaimu. Betapa ia ingin kau bahagia. Betapa ia ingin kau melihatnya sekali saja. Ia menyukaimu sedalam ini. Dan ya, aku tahu, dia lelaki. Kau lelaki. Lalu apa? Kau pikir perasaannya direncanakan?"

"Cinta datang sendiri. Tak ada yg mengantarnya. Tuhan menebarnya seperti debu, hyung. Mereka akan jatuh dimanapun mereka ingin. Tak peduli itu pria, wanita, tua, muda, mereka hanya mengikuti angin. Baekhyun pun demikian. Perasaannya muncul bersama waktu. Tak pernah ia duga. Padamu sukanya memilih. Dan tak ada yg salah tentang ini. Tak ada yg salah. Kau bisa menyukainya. Baekhyun bisa menyukaimu. Tak ada yg pegang hidupmu dan menjalankannya. Kau, Hyung. Kau penentunya. Hatimu yg bisa memilih."

"Hak mu untuk mencintai perlu kau utamakan. Orang lain punya hak mereka sendiri. Dan tak ada satupun manusia didunia ini yg senang hak nya dicabut. Jika kau memang tak menyukai Baekhyun Hyung, maka katakan padanya. Dia punya hak untuk suka. Dia hanya menyatakan perasaannya malam itu, tak memaksamu untuk kembalikan hati. Bicaralah, Hyung. Jangan hancurkan hak nya yg selama ini ia jaga."

Sehun menatap serius. tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Memberi kekuatan. Dan Chanyeol menangkapnya. Genggaman sehun berkata "kau tak sendiri. Aku disini", air matanya menetes lagi.

"Aku- aku tak mengerti, Sehun. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku begini. Aku menyukai Baekhyun, tapi semua terasa tak seharusnya. Dulu ini tak terjadi."

"Hyung," Sehun menyentuh pundaknya. "berhenti membedakan dirimu sendiri hanya karena kau mencintai orang yang berbeda. Kau menyukai wanita dulu, apa bedanya jika kau menyukai Baekhyun Hyung sekarang? Mereka sama sama manusia. Mereka sama sama menyukaimu. Waktu tak pantas disalahkan. Dulu kau begini, sekarang kau begini, bukan salah waktu. Itu hatimu yg menginginkan. Itu dirimu yg menentukan. Orang orang mungkin akan menyalahkanmu. Mereka yg masih menuhankan diri sendiri. But you know what? Fuck them. You own yourself. You make your rules. The feeling is yours. The life is yours. Mereka bukan siapa siapa."

"Dan satu lagi, jika yg kau takutkan adalah kehilangan mereka, Hyung, ketahuilah bahwa Cinta sejati tak pernah memintamu pergi. Jika mereka menerimamu, mencintaimu atas dirimu, mencintaimu bagaimanapun kau, Setia dengan yg mereka panggil dukungan dan tahu bagaimana menghargai Cinta, mereka akan bertahan. Disini. Denganmu. Tetap tersenyum untukmu. Melempar senyum pada Baekhyun Hyung juga."

Lalu Chanyeol terdiam.

Merasakan setiap kalimat Sehun masuk dan menatap di hatinya. Menamparnya dan membawanya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Bicaralah, Hyung. Pertahankan dia jika kau memimpikannya di masa depanmu. Perjelas semuanya jika memang kau hanya ingin ini berkahir disini. Aku mendukung setiap keinginan mu. Aku temanmu apapun pilihanmu. Karena kau yg menyukai pria dan kau yg menyukai wanita tak akan ada bedanya. Dimataku itu sama saja."

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol tersenyum. Merangkul pundak Sehun dan menangis sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Berdiri dari tempat duduknya lantas berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup tidak wajar. Tapi kali ini ada bahagia di setiap detak. Ada percaya.

Saat ia membuka pintu, yg ia temukan pertama kali adalah Baekhyun, Baekhyunnya, tidur menghadap dinding dalam selimut tebal. Chanyeol dengar suar sesenggukan tangis yg memudar. Dan seketika hatinya terasa kembali sakit. Ia yg membuat baekhyun begini.

"B-baekhyun.."

Nafas pemuda kecil itu tercekat. Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Baekhyun pasti terkejut.

"Maaf sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk satu minggu ini."

Ia berdiri di tempatnya dengan kepala menunduk. Memainkan kukunya sendiri. Suara beratnya terdengar penuh ketakutan. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk bicara. Seperti yg Baekhyun minta, seperti yg Sehun sarankan. Bicara. segalanya. Hari ini.

"Aku hanya sedang dalam masa terberatku sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Aku bingung pada diriku sendiri. Aku menolak setiap kemungkinan yg terjadi. Aku menolak setiap mimpi. Aku berlari dari kenyataan. Aku sedang berada dalam fase ini. Dan pernyataanmu, serta ciuman kita, seminggu lalu... memperparah segalanya. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang butuh tempat bersembunyi- dari Driku sendiri"

Chanyeol merasakan matanya memanas. Ia mengusap cepat kedua manik coklat itu dengan pergelangan tangan. Bersyukur baekhyun menghadap berlawanan arah. Jadi ia tak lihat Chanyeol jadi selemah ini.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Selalu. Aku mengagumimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Setiap hal yg ada padamu. Suaramu. Tawamu. Semua. Kau bahkan mungkin tak akan percaya ini.. Tapi.. Aku sudah merasakannya sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Di 10 detik ku hari itu- aku- aku sudah merasakannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri. Mengingat hari itu. Senyum pertama Baekhyun yg ia lihat, senyum mata baekhyun yg Indah menakjubkan, tawa nya. Chanyeol selalu ingat.

"Tapi kau tau aku bodoh. Aku selalu seperti ini. Maksudku- aku benci diriku sendiri karena telah berlari terlalu jauh. Berusaha berbohong pada perasaanku sendiri saat aku tahu aku bahkan tak bisa bayangkan masa depanku tanpamu. Saat aku tahu aku bahkan menangis hari itu saat mereka bilang kau dan senior Taeyeon berpacaran. Saat aku bahkan lebur dalam bahagia dan menraktir Jongin san Sehun masing masing satu paket spa mahal setelah kau bilang itu hanya setting agensi untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Aku- selalu berlari. Ada banyak ketakutan di kepala. Terlalu banyak 'bagaimana jika' yg ku pikirkan. Dan aku pun melakukan ini. Menjauh. Berharap supaya jarak bisa membantu. But guess its not working."

Ada jeda lama. Chanyeol kini tiba di titik ini. Satu phrase lagi.

"Aku- menyukaimu juga. Perasaan suka yg sama seperti milikmu /jika kau masih menyukaiku, dan aku bersedia mencoba. M-mari kita coba. Kau dan aku. Bersama. Masih ada banyak ketakutan, t-tapi aku percaya dua lebih baik dari pada satu. Aku punya kau."

"Jadi kekasihku, Baek."

Lalu yg ia dengar selanjutnya hanya suara detik jam dinding yg berputar. Dan 3 detik kemudian suara tangis baekhyun yg keras menyusul. Pemuda itu menutup seluruh tubuh dengan selimut. Sesenggukan disana.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mengenal baekhyun begitu jauh. Ia tahu apa artinya tangis itu.

Dengan satu kali lompatan ke ranjang ia memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan terkekeh. Tangis baekhyun semakin keras tapi ia juga pancarkan senyum. Yg paling Indah yg pernah chanyeol lihat selama mereka saling mengenal.

"Terimakasih."

"Terimakasih."

Keduanya bicara bersamaan. Melotot kaget kemudian tertawa bersama. Masih dengan pelukan erat di tubuh masing masing.

Lalu malam itu mereka berbagi ciuman.

Rasanya masih sama. Manis dan adiktif.

Bedanya sekarang ada percaya disetiap kecup. Ada bahagia di setiap pagutan.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tersenyum didalam ciuman kesekian mereka malam itu.

Tersenyum dalam tidur mereka hingga Mentari mengetuk jendela.

_.._

_Because you're my first, because this song is about you_

_I'm smiling like this, so only you can see, are you looking at me right now?_

_I have a new dream, it's to be one a better man_

_Because your eyes that look at me,_

_make me run once again more than anything else_

_""_

* * *

Chanyeol tak tahu, mengingat masa masa terberatnya akan membawa kembali moodnya ke level tertinggi.

Ia hanya baru ingat di ujung hari saat itu akhirnya perasaannya tersampaikan. Akhirnya baekhyun jadi miliknya. Akhirnya kecupan mereka tak berakhir hampa seperti seminggu sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan dirinya lagi. Bergandengan tangan dengan Baekhyu di tengah jalan panjang. Pelan pelan mengambil langkah.

Mengikuti moodnya, Ia memutar lagu lain. Spring Summer Fall Winter. Lagunya sendiri. Terdengar cocok menamani nya bernostalgia.

Sekarang mouse nya telah ia gerakkan lagi mencari dengan senyum mengembang. Oh lihat betapa manipulatif nya ia.

Lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah video. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Lagi.

Hari itu juga favorit nya.

Hari dimana suaranya tentang cinta lantang terdengar. Penuh keyakinan.

Hari dimana ia, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, berjalan dengan dagu terangkat.

Hari pertamanya menggandeng baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri di hadapan dunia.

* * *

"**Menunduk**!"

"Tidak. Kau yg berjinjit."

"Kubilang menunduk!"

"Nope. Berjinjit."

"Park Chanyeol-

"Oke, oke. Aku menunduk. Jangan berteriak"

Lalu Chanyeol menunduk. Mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mencium Baekhyun dengan senyuman dan bunyi kecupan yg sengaja ia keraskan. Kekasihnya tertawa lucu setelah pagut mereka terlepas.

"Lagi!"

"Sekarang giliranmu berjinjit."

"Nah. Kau menunduk lagi."

"Tidak mau."

"Chanyeol!"

"Baek-

"Okey fuckers sekarang bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan dan setidaknya pura pura gugup karena demi tuhan aku dan yg lain gugup dan diluar sudah ada 500 wartawan yg siap mendengarkan mulut kalian bicara."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba masuk dan bersedekap menatap kesal keduanya. Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar nya sedangkan si kecil malah tertawa sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk pundak pria itu.

"Kapan konfrensi pers nya dimulai soo?"

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya.

"Masih 30 menit lagi jika saja kalian berdua tidak menghabiskannya dengan 20 menit nonstop make out bodoh dengan tema 11senti-menunduk-berjinjit itu. Well, sekarang tersisa 10 menit. Oh, 8 menit. 2 menit nya kupakai untuk marah marah."

Chanyeol terbahak setelahnya. Ia merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo menuju area pinggir stage kecil yg akan dipakai untuk konfrensi pers. Keduanya tersenyum jahil saat melihat Kyungsoo tak bisa alihkan pandangannya dari Jongin berjalan beberapa meter darinya sambil tertawa bersama manager dan Junmyeon, dengan rambutnya yg masih pendek (ia baru 2 bulan kembali dari militer), terlihat rapi dan tampan.

"Okey fucker bisakah kau berhenti menatap anggotamu sendiri dan cepat memberi kepastian karena demi tuhan aku sudah muak melihat drama tarik ulur dengan tema i-like-you-but-i-dont-deserve-you ini like please bitch make ya fuckin move"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menoleh bersama menatap Baekhyun yg baru saja bicara dan yg paling tinggi tak bisa menahan tawa besarnya. Si Do hanya berdecak, lalu pergi sambil menahan rona. Mereka berdua sibuk menghentikan gelak mereka saat manager mereka datang dan memberitahu bahwa acara sudah dimulai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diminta menaiki stage. Duduk di kursi dan dihadapan puluhan microphone yg sudah disediakan.

Menyusul legalisasi Pernikahan Sesama jenis yg beberapa bulan lalu dilakukan oleh Republik Korea Selatan, Keduanya memutuskan untuk mengumumkan hubungan mereka kepada publik. Menjawab berbagai gosip simpang siur yg terjadi selama mereka menjadi anggota salah satu grup terbaik di dunia dengan coming out.

"Eum chanyeol-"

"Kenapa babe?"

"Oke. Sebenarnya aku gugup."

"Oh. Sebenarnya juga aku gugup."

Mereka saling tatap dan tertawa tanpa suara. Kini berdiri berdampingan. Siap untuk menaiki stage. Seorang hair stylist masih merapikan rambut mereka.

"Cium aku."

Baekhyun berbisik. Saat Chanyeol menoleh, ia menemukan sang kekasih sudah mengerucut. Kaki menempel di tanah.

"Cepat menunduk! 11 senti itu jauh!"

Ia merengek, dan kau pikir siapa Chanyeol? Dia patuh. Apapun yg Byun Baekhyun minta akan ia berikan.

Hair stylist mereka tertawa gemas. Bahkan berani mencubit pipi baekhyun saat bibir anak itu masih menempel di bibir Chanyeol. Lantas ia berlari kabur setelah ciuman mereka berakhir dan Chanyeol pura pura marah.

"Oke Chanyeol, baekhyun. Naiklah."

Seorang staff memberitahu. Mereka mengangguk. Menoleh dan tersenyum melihat temen teman mereka membisikkan kata "fighting" sambil mengepalkan tangan. Tersenyum juga melihat Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Byun terlihat sibuk mengambil selca bersama di dekat ringlight yg menyala, mengangguk yakin melihat Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun memberi mereka acungan jempol kompak. Yoora sudah berdiri diantara wartawan. Memakai celana panjang hitam dan kaos pelangi serta kacamata coklat. Bukan untuk meliput. Hanya merekam dengan ponselnya sendiri. Untuk koleksi pribadi katanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap dan memberi satu kecupan kecil sebelum akhirnya menaiki stage dan gemuruh tepuk tangan para wartawan memenuhi hall. Yoora jadi yg paling bersemangat.

Masih dengan jemari yg bertaut mereka membungkuk ke semua orang. Lalu duduk di kursi mereka. Dan siaran langsung ke seluruh negeri dimulai.

Mengawali semuanya, statement utama mereka berikan.

Chanyeol memegang microphone nya dan menatap semua orang.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah berkencan selama 11 tahun. Dan kami harap semua orang bisa mengerti. Kami berjalan bersama sejauh ini. Tahu bahwa tak seluruh penduduk korea memberi dukungan meski same sex marriage telah di legalkan. Dan kami disini saat ini untuk bicara. Secara tidak langsung bersedia untuk segala konsekuensi. Please take care of us."

Lalu semua orang bertepuk tangan lagi. Kali ini lebih meriah. Baekhyun bisa melihat Yoora mengusap matanya ditengah tengah riuh. Ia sendiri tak henti berikan senyum terbaiknya. Menoleh menatap chanyeol dan meremas jemari pria itu dibawah meja.

Satu persatu pertanyaan wartawan mereka jawab. Mulai dari yg paling mudah hingga satu yg membuat Chanyeol serta baekhyun berkeringat dingin. Lebih dari 10 dekade dan ada rumor sebanyak ini.

Selama acara berlangsung, dengan cahaya blitz kamera yg tak henti menangkap wajahnya, Chanyeol terus tersenyum. Menatap Baekhyun nya yg lancar berbicara. Setiap pertanyaan ia tangkap dengan baik. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yg tak patut dan kekasihnya masih mampu memberi jawaban memuaskan. Dengan senyum cantiknya yg selalu disana. Keberaniannya yg membias Indah di wajah nya.

_Fearless. Humble. Brave._

Byun baekhyun punya semuanya. Chanyeol tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi.

Lamunannya terinterupsi oleh seorang wartawan yg memperkenalkan dirinya dan semua orang mengernyit karena sosok tersebut mengajukan pertanyaannya tadi. Namun sebelum MC bahkan sempat menghentikannya, ia sudah mengambil microphone dan berbicara penuh percaya diri.

"Namaku Yoon il woo. Kami dari KBS News. Kami sudah mendapat cukup jawaban untuk berita yg akan ditayangkan nanti. Disini kami hanya ingin menyampaikan, menunjukkan, sebuah hadiah yg telah disiapkan Fans untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk 10 menit saja jika berkenan. Apakah kami mendapatkan izin untuk menunjukkannya?"

Para wartawan berbisik bisik bingung. Menduga apa yg ia maksud. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih diam. Para staff sedang mendiskusikannya.

Dan ia mendapat izin, 5 menit kemudian.

Saat Chanyeol sudah mengantisipasi hadiah macam apa yg akan ia terima di tengah konfrensi pers begini, mendadak cahaya hall meredup. Dan sebuah layar besar yg memang tersedia di sana menyala.

Lau ia melihatnya. Bintang Bintang itu.

"Mendukung konfrensi pers yg diadakan hari ini, ribuan fans berdiri memadati sepanjang jalan Raya sekitar gedung SM Entertainment dengan slogan kompak di tangan, "with you", dan meminta bantuan secara langsung kepada tim kami untuk menayangkannya."

Wartawan tersebut bicara. Dan semua orang didalam ruangan terperangah takjub saat puluhan ribu fans di layar itu bersama sama mengangkat sebuah hand banner putih merah muda bertuliskan "WITH YOU 3 열백" dan bersama menyanyikan lagu For life dengan senyum sumringah.

Chanyeol menemukan beberapa orang menangis.

Menemukan beberapa dari mereka tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata.

Menemukan beberapa orang mengangkat banner berbeda

_"Be happy"_

_"Love is love"_

_"Love wins!"_

_"We'll never leave!"_

_"We love u for who u are"_

_"Thanks for coming to my life,__Support u like this is the best i can give back"_

_"Even after 100 years,__I'll come to cheer for you__With my grandchilds and my handsome husband"_

_"I know u 2 are made for each other__And iam here to witness it"_

Chanyeol bisa merasakan baekhyun menggenggam tangannya dibawah meja. Ie menunduk menyembunyikan matanya dari wartawan. Menangis diam diam.

Yg lebih tinggi tersenyum. Dengan matanya sendiri yg sedang menampung air mata ia menunduk. Membisikkan lirik terakhir bersama fans.

Di telinga baekhyun.

_"So looking my eyes"_

Dagu baekhyun ia angkat. Chanyeol menatapnya lembut. Bersyukur lampu hall meredup sejak tadi.

_"I'll be by your side.."_

Bibir baekhyun ia kecup cepat. Dan jempolnya bergerak menghapus air mata baekhyun dengan senyuman.

_"For life."_

* * *

Chanyeol menonton video tersebut berulang kali. Terkekeh bangga disela harunya tiap kali video berakhir.

Mungkin karena ia sedang sendiri. Mungkin karena suasana dan cuacanya sangat mendukung. Chanyeol tak tahu. Ia moody sekali sejak tadi.

Bertekat membuat mood bagusnya naik lagi ke level paling tinggi, ia mencari foto dan video lain. Kali ini sambil mendengarkan Ka-Ching! dan menganggukkan kepala mengikuti irama.

Tapi 5 menit sudah berlalu, dan Chanyeol tak menemukan apapun yg ia pikir mampu membuat nya excited bukan main.

Jadi ia berhenti saja.

Sambil menghela nafasnya ia memetik gitarnya asal. Menciptakan nada nada random. Bergumam. Ka-Ching! Sudah berhenti sejak tadi.

Dan disana matanya menemukan sesuatu.

Si putih kecil yg melingkar di jari manis nya.

Yg bersinar Indah.

Diam disana seperti jari Chanyeol adalah rumahnya.

Pelan chanyeol mengusap benda itu. Dan segala kenangan muncul.

Putih dan hitam.

Aisle rose petals.

Senyum Baekhyun yg meredupkan seluruh bunga.

Angin musim semi.

Konser kecil di pinggir pantai di malam resepsi.

Ratusan silver lights dan senyum eris nya yg bersaingan dengan bulan.

"I do."

* * *

**Setahun** 6 bulan setelah knfrensi pers berlangsung, disinilah Chanyeol. Berdiri gugup di pintu masuk aisle rose petals bersama ketujuh kawannya yg berada disisinya sebagai groomsmen.

Suit hitamnya tampak mempesona memeluk tubuh itu. Chanyeol sudah puluhan kali menghela nafas. Jongdae jadi tukang tertawa.

Pelan ia menoleh ke belakang. Tertawa miris melihat betapa santai teman temannya mengahadapi situasi ini. Yixing Junmyeon dan Sehun di sana sibuk berbagi gerakan baru. Jongdae masih disampingnya. Tertawa atas setiap keringat dingin yg Jongin usapkan dari pelipisnya. Kyungsoo dan minseok sibuk mengamati meja panjang di sisi lain lokasi dan mengira ngira makanan apa saja yg tersedia disana.

Chanyeol mendadak pusing. Mengulang ulang sumpahnya di dalam hati. Takut terpeleset saat bicara di depan baekhyun nanti. Dan itu tidak lucu.

"Bro. Kita masuk, oke?"

Dan detik itu tiba. Minseok, diikuti Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun, berjalan memasuki aisle dengan senyum dan wajah sumringah mereka. Menghasilkan decak kagum para tamu undangan. Di depan sana mereka berhenti, dan Chanyeol mengambil nafas. Bersiap.

Dengan gagah ia melangkah masuk. Tersenyum ke arah Nyonya Byun dan wanita itu mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya dengan tisu.

Ia menemukan ibu, ayahnya, dan yoora di barisan paling depan. Dan mereka memberinya satu senyum serempak. Chanyeol ingin menangis.

Groomsmen menyingkir dan duduk di kursi belakang keluarga Park. Kini Chanyeol disana sendiri. Bersama jantungnya yg tak bisa tenang. Bersama hatinya yg tak karuan. Untung Sumpahnya yg 1 bulan ia hafalkan sudah tersimpan rapi di salah satu sel otak.

Menunggu disana terasa begitu lama.

Chanyeol bosan memandangi kelopak Mawar yg beguguran di sepanjang aisle. Bosan melihat jongdae dan Sehun bergantian mengirimkan senyum cemoohnya. Bosan melihat Jongin memainkan alisnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Super bosan melihat Yoora tak bisa diam, sibuk dengan kamera pribadinya mengambil foto Chanyeol sebanyak yg ia bisa.

Tapi mungkin Tuhan dengar gerutuan nya.

Di ujung aisle sana sosok itu berdiri.

Menggandeng lengan Tuan Byun. Dalam balutan suit Putih dan bucket bunga sederhana di tangan.

Berjalan.

Dan Chanyeol masih belum bisa percaya, sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Padanya.

Saat ia sudah semakin dekat Chanyeol tahu dia tak akan bisa bernafas normal.

Wajah itu selalu Indah. 1 dekade lebih, ia selalu Indah setiap hari. Namun mungkin hari ini ia memilih untuk menunjukkan seluruh indahnya.

Byun baekhyun lebih mempesona dibandingkan kelopak putih dan merah muda Mawar yg berjatuhan. Lebih tampan dari seluruh lelaki yg pernah Chanyeol temui. Lebih cantik dari pantulan pelangi yg membentuk pelangi pelangi kecil diatas danau.

Ia terlihat gugup. Menggenggam erat lengan tuan byun yg tak henti tersenyum.

Dan Chanyeol berdoa dalam hati, tolong tuhan, jangan buat dia tersenyum. Aku tak mau mati disini.

Tapi tuhan tak peduli. Seolah ingin menyombong padanya, memberitahunya malaikat nya yg paling bersinar, ingin memperlihatkan padanya bunganya yg paling cantik, Ia biarkan baekhyun tersenyum.

Tepat dihadapan Chanyeol yg gemetar mengangkat tangannya menyambut jemari baekhyun.

Tepat dihadapan Chanyeol yg kini telah kehilangan hafalan ssbulannya entah bagamana. Screw it. Dia akan nyanyikan lagu creep saja sebagai ganti jika baekhyun terus terusan menebar senyum gila begini.

Dan segugup apapun Chanyeol, se-tidak siap apapun ia, waktu tetap berjalan.

Di hadapan keluarga dan 7 sahabat sehidup sematinya, di depan Eribong manis yg ada di tengah bucket Mawar putih dan biru di tangan Baekhyun, di depan tuan pendeta dan langit biru, didengar oleh Tuhan dan ditemani kicauan burung, Chanyeol mengucapkan Sumpahnya.

_Mimpinya._

"Byun baekhyun kekasihku.

Hari ini kita telah tiba ditempat ini.

Saling menatap dan menggenggam masing masing hati.

Tiba di detik ini. Satu detik berharga yg sudah di lalui banyak manusia sebelumnya.

Aku tak bisa menjanjinkanmu pelangi setiap hari. Mungkin nanti akan ada badai. Hujan mungkin juga berkunjung. Angin akan menutup jalan dan kita mungkin terjebak.

Tapi aku selalu mengatakan ini, kuharap kau ingat dan akan terus mengingatnya;

Kita bersama. Aku tak sendiri. Kau pun juga.

Kau punya tanganku. Segalaku milikmu. Apapun yg akan terjadi nanti, berpeganglah. Dan ingat bahwa 16 tahun lalu kita bukanlah siapa siapa. Namun tuhan telah membawa segalanya berjalan begitu jauh. Lalu kini kau didepanku. Mendengar sumpahku. Mempercayaiku untuk masuk ke dalam masa depanmu. Mempercayaiku untuk menjadi pelindung dan penggemar terbesarmu. Untuk mencintaimu sampai jantungku lelah berbunyi.

Tuhan dengar ini. Dan aku bahagia.

Byun baekhyun, aku bersumpah untuk menjagamu. Bersedia menemanimu dalam kondisi apapun. Menjadi api mu dalam gelap malam. Menjadi apimu dalam timbunan salju yg membeku. Menjadi apimu dalam tubuhmu saat kau merasa lemah. Menjadi api dalam hatimu saat kau merasa tak yakin. Menjadi api mu saat kau kehilangan arah.

Bersamamu, Cahayaku. Bersediakah kau menerima ku dalam segala senyum dan air mata? Selamanya?"

Hening menjadi jeda. Angin bergerak begitu tenang. Dengan mata cantiknya yg beegwtar dan penuh air bahagia Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku bersedia."

Lantas ia mengambil nafas. Mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman Indah.

"Park Chanyeol,

Terimakasih sudah membawaku kemari. Membuatku menjadi yg paling beruntung di muka bumi.

Mulai hari ini segalanya tak akan lagi sama. Aku bersedia bertemu segala hujan dan angin. Terjebak bersamamu di tengah badai. Aku bersedia berdiri bersandar padamu.

Jika suatu hari nanti cintamu menghilang, maka bicaralah. 14 tahun lalu aku mampu membuat mu jatuh hanya dalam 10 detik. Masih ada ribuan cara untuk membuatmu jatuh padaku lagi."

Di kalimat itu Chanyeol pelan menggeleng dengan senyum kecil. berbisik "tidak" dengan mata berkaca kaca. Seperti sedang memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa, tidak, itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Park Chanyeol, Aku bersumpah untuk menjadi Cahayamu dalam setiap ruang hitam. Menjadi Cahayamu saat kau kehilangan tujuan. Menjadi Cahayamu kala kau merasa dunia terlalu gelap untuk kau arungi. Menjadi cahayamu, di setiap lagu yg kau tulis. Menjadi satu satunya cahayamu jika suatu hari nanti segala cahaya pergi dan meninggalkanmu.

Bersamaku, Chanyeol. Bersediakah kau menemaniku dalam tangis dan tawa. Selamanya?"

Baekhyun terdengar begitu tenang saat mengucapkannya. Para tamu tak ada yg tahu pria itu sudah kalah oleh air mata sejak kalimat awalnya ia sumpahkan. Hanya Chanyeol yg melihatnya. Dan dengan satu anggukan pasti, serta senyum lebar yg tak dapat ia tahan lagi, ia mengangguk.

"Aku bersedia."

Kemudian seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan. Pendeta memberi izin untuk mendekat.

"Bersamaku selamanya."

Chanyeol berbisik dengan tangan menangkup pipi cantik baekhyun. Yg lebih kecil mengembangkan senyum.

"Selamanya."

Katanya, dan mereka mempertemukan 2 senyum di dalam satu bingkai. Terpejam dan saling menggenggam. Menikmati setiap detik yg terbang bersama angin. Manis bibir masing masing dan satu dua lumatan yg terasa seperti surga.

Sayup sayup terdengar teriakan gembira Jongdae. Saat memisahkan ciuman mereka lihat teman teman mereka masih berdiri. Bertepuk tangan. Jongin dan sehun terlihat cepat cepat mengusap mata. Junmyeon dan minseok tak menyembunyikan air mata bahagianya. Kyungsoo dan Yixing berkali kali hadap belakang untuk menghapus jejak air mata mereka. Chanyeol dan baekhyun menatap ketujuhnya dengan senyum yg sama. Dengan air mata yg sama. Mengangguk. Mereka telah lama bersama hingga anggukan itupun punya arti; Terimakasih.

Keduanya berjalan keluar dengan tangan bertaut bersama para Groomsmen di belakang. Tertawa bahagia.

Menyambut masa depan.

Sesekali mencuri ciuman dan melempar senyum bahagia.

Chanyeol mengusap cincin manis di jari baekhyun. Berpikir, betapa hebat 10 detik itu yg terjadi 16 tahun lalu. Membawanya berjalan bersama cintanya di tengah aisle 16 tahun kemudian.

Memberinya bahagia.

Memberinya "Selamanya" yg selalu ia impikan.

..

_Tonight it feels like I won't be able to sleep_

_But I never knew it would feel this nice_

_Especially when I'm able to spend time_

_Imagining you,__We talk all night long_

_Asking about how each others days were_

_And when you say this is the best part_

_I shine even brighter, thanks to you._

_Promise me now_

_When all the lights are gone_

_That just like tonight_

_You'll forever be shining with me__Love you_

_""_

* * *

Hari itu, meski penuh kekesalannya pada Jongdae yg terus menertawainya, kekesalannya pada Baekhyun yg terlihat terlalu cantik dan hampir merusak hafalannya, kekesalannya pada Yoora dan suara shutter kamera nya yg mengganggu konsentrasi, tetaplah satu dari hari hari terindah yg pernah terjadi dalam hidup Chanyeol.

Dia hanya masih sulit mempercayainya. Bahwa kini ia telah melangkah begitu jauh. Bersama baekhyun, manusia yg paling ia inginkan untuk berada di sisinya.

Ada banyak ujian. Hujan dan badai seperti yg mereka ucapkan dalam sumpah. Tapi diakahir hari mereka tahu inilah yg mereka terima sejak awal. Mereka punya satu sama lain.

Seberat apapun masalah itu, kemanapun Chanyeol berlari dan Baekhyun menangis, mereka tetap lah rumah.

Chanyeol rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun rumahnya.

Tak ada tempat lain yg terasa lebih nyaman. Yg terasa pas dan sangat familiar. Yang cocok dengan impian serta telah hidup lama dalam bayangan.

"Grandpop!"

Pintu studio terbuka pelan. Dan seorang gadis kecil berambut kepang dua berlari ke arahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Memeluk gadis itu dan berusaha keras membawanya ke pangkuan.

Saat ia sibuk menciumi pipi si kecil, seseorang membuka pintu lebih lebar. Dan Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyum.

"Hey, babe. Sudah selesai rekamannya? Atau kau terjebak nostalgia lagi?"

Baekhyun masuk dengan senyuman jahil. Chanyeol terkekeh. Melepaskan Hyunji dan membiarkan cucunya turun dari pangkuan. Berlari keluar studio sambil berteriak memanggil ibunya.

Satu kecupan cepat di bibir Chanyeol dapatkan. Kemudian Baekhyun duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Hey, duduk disini."

Chanyeol mengernyit sambil menepuk pahanya. Dan tawa manis baekhyun yg masih terdengar seperti candu meski usianya telah memasuki angka 67 jadi jawaban.

"Yeol, please. Terakhir kali aku duduk disana kau mengalami keram dan tak bisa berangkat bekerja."

Keduanya terbahak setelah itu.

"Kau bersama hyunji saja?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengetik ini itu di komputer. Baekhyun menyendarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Bersama hyunji dan Daphne. Tadi Chansung mau ikut tapi Daphne melarang. Katanya Chansung belum mengerjakan tugas sekolah."

"Ji an tidak ikut?"

"Dia bilang akan ke rumah makan malam nanti."

Ia bercerita sambil terkekeh. Terdengar suara Daphne, Putri angkat mereka, di studio lantai dua. Sedang menjelaskan banyak hal pada Hyunji yg masih berusia 6 tahun. Dan keduanya terkekeh bersama.

Iya. Mereka kini punya keluarga. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi 2 bayi dua tahun setelah menikah. Seorang balita berusia 3 tahun yg mereka beri nama Park Ji an. Dan seorang bayi perempuan bermata biru berusia 16 bulan yg punya kalung bertuliskan "daphne" di lehernya. Penjaga panti bilang dia Putri seorang imigran asal prancis yg meninggal karena penyakit. Dan chanyeol memakai nama itu sebagai namanya. Tak merubah nya untuk penghormatan.

Ji an tumbuh menjadi sosok hebat yg bertanggung jawab. Kini sudah hidup bersama istri dan anak anaknya di rumahnya sendiri. Dia seorang pianis terkenal. Buah hati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Daphne bekerja di team produksi SM Entertainment. Bersama suami nya yg juga seorang staff. Masih tinggal di rumah Chanyeol karena gadis itu bilang ia tak bisa jauh dari orang tuanya. Bersama Changsub, putra pertama nya yg kini sudah memasuki usia 13 tahun dan seorang trainee di agensi Junmyeon, serta Hyunji dan suaminya. Mereka bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hingga saat ini. Dan keduanya tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

Hari ini Chanyeol bilang ia ingin merekam sebuah lagu baru untuk nanti ia posting di akun SoundCloud nya. Dia sudah berjanji pada fans di instagram.

Meski fans nya sudah tak sebanyak dulu, meski mereka yg tersisa masih gadis gadis manis yg sering ia lihat di acara acara fansign dulu, Chanyeol dan para anggota tetap berinteraksi dengan baik. Korea mungkin sudah punya Bintang baru. EXO sudah lama selesai. Tapi sejarah tetap ingat namanya. Ia Park Chanyeol. Semua orang tahu dia. Produser besar dan seorang rapper legendaris. Berusia 67 tahun namun tetap terlihat gagah dan tampan. Tak ada yg bisa menolak pesonanya. Apalagi ia punya Byun Baekhyun. Nation's Vocalist. Yang terindah diatas jagat.

"Aku mau dengar lagumu."

Baekhyun berbisik di telinganya. Masih bersandar dengan wajah malas dan kerucut di bibir. Masih menggemaskan dan sangat ajaib bagaimana ia tak terlihat banyak menua.

"Aku baru saja membuat lagu baru."

Chanyeol mengaku. Tersenyum mendapati suaminya menatapnya kaget.

"Jadi kau memilih untuk mengabaikan rekamanmu karena lagu baru ini, heh?"

"Tidak. Idenya muncul tiba-tiba. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi."

"Oke. Jadi kapan aku akan mendengarnya?"

"Nanti. Di rumah, hm?"

Bibir baekhyun ia kecup lama. Dan tangannya bergerak diatas mouse lagi memutar lagu yg tadi hendak ia rekam. Tapi ini instrumennya saja.

Mereka berdua bergumam menyanyikan sepotong lirik yg ada di kertas. Diam seperti menikmati waktu dan musik. Sampai kemudian sebuah pertanyaan melintas di kepala Chanyeol.

"Hey, baek. Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk kembali ke masa lalu?"

"Huh?"

"Pernahkah?"

Baekhyun diam sebentar. Menatap Chanyeol dimata.

"Masa lalu Bagus. Masa muda kita hebat. Ada banyak hal yg bisa kuperbaiki jika aku kembali. Tapi... Tidak. Aku mau diam di masa ini saja."

Dia tersenyum. Lebar. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Aku bilang, aku tak mau, Yeol. Diam di masa ini bersamamu dan semua kerutan di wajahku dan wajahmu hanya mengingatkanku betapa kita telah berjalan jauh. Setiap perubahan pada tubuh kita mengingatkanku bahwa kita telah bekerja keras. Bahwa kita berhasil membangun "selamanya" yg selalu kita impikan. Dengan Ji An dan Daphne serta cucu cucu kita, dan 7 sahabat yg menua bersama, serta eris di seluruh dunia yg telah menggapai masing masing mimpi mereka, dan kau disisiku, mencintaiku tanpa henti, aku lebih memilih untuk diam dimasa ini. Aku selalu bilang padamu, menua bersama suami dan sahabat serta penggemarku adalah salah satu mimpi. Untuk kuwujudkan dan kujalani. Tak ada jalan kembali."

Suami kecilnya tersenyum begitu cantik. Selalu cantik. Hampir 5 dekade Chanyeol bersamanya, cantiknya tak pernah berkurang. Dan hatinya juga.

Dia masih Byun Baekhyun yg selembut dan sehebat dulu. Yang pemberani dan rendah hati. Yang punya segalanya yg Chanyeol butuhkan.

Tak salah jika Chanyeol selalu jatuh Cinta. Setiap hari selama hampir 50 tahun bersamanya. Dengan rambut keduanya yg memutih bersama. Dan kerutan di wajah serta kekuatan yg memudar. Chanyeol masih secinta dulu. Cintanya masih segila dulu.

Perkiraannya hari itu, setelah 10 detik cahaya yg ia temukan di kedua nata baekhyun, bahwa anak ini akan bersamanya selamanya, menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menunduk. Menjemput ciuman yg selalu ia damba. Menunduk meski punggungnya sedikit sakit. Tak ingin baekhyun nya mendongak dan lehernya nyeri. 11 sentimeter jarak mereka selalu terasa manis. Dengan ataupun tanpa gelora muda. Segalanya masih sama.

"Aku juga."

Baekhyun balas berbisik. Menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya dan melanjutkan ciuman panjang mereka.

Dengan tangan bertaut dan dua cincin yg berkilau saling melengkapi. Dan suara ocehan Hyunji serta Daphne sebagai music background terindah. Keduanya tersenyum didalam pagut.

Saling menggenggam.

Menuju "Selamanya".

Malam harinya setelah Chanyeol bernyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya dihadapan Baekhyun, keduanya duduk bersama di balkon rumah. Mantap langit malam. Mencoba mencari Sirius dan kekasih kecilnya menggunakan teleskop. Kemudian tertawa bahagia kala dua kekasih itu bertemu dua kekasih lainnya.

Sebuah Bintang jatuh melintas dan Baekhyun berseru senang mengajak Chanyeol membuat doa bersama.

Harapan.

Dan Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Tak tahu sepanjang apa kata "Selamanya" berarti. Mungkin ia akan mati dan segalanya berakhir. Mungkin juga akan ada kehidupan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya, dan di semua kehidupan itu ia akan bertemu baekhyun. Berbagi 10 detik cahaya lagi. Berbagi 11 sentimeter ciuman manis. Berbagi "selamanya" dalam berbagai kisah.

"Bersamanya tuhan. Berbagi Cinta dengannya"

Hanya itu yg chanyeol inginkan.

Ia tersenyum di tengah doa. Merasakan Tangan baekhyun menggenggamnya erat.

Dan ia tahu tuhan baru saja menerima 2 doa kembar dari sepasang kekasih diatas bumi.

Saat ia membuka mata dan tersenyum, menemukan suaminya pancarkan senyum yg sama, jantungnya terasa begitu hidup.

Hidupnya "hidup".

Dan Chanyeol tak meminta lebih.

...

..

.

_10 seconds of spark_

_11 centimeters kisses_

_And the "Forever" i've been dreamed about_

_You're here with me in every hopes and breaths_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Happy Chanbaek day! This fic is ny fastest shit. If u happen to read this, tysm for the love and time ㅠㅠ forever with Chanbaek. Maaf untuk Typo hope u love this TT


End file.
